Juste lui
by Paix'Q
Summary: One-shot. POV Allen. Ce dont il a besoin, ce n'est pas de chaleur, ni d'un sourire bienveillant. Tout ce qu'il désire, c'est... POV de Kanda en ligne!
1. POV Allen

_Disclaimer: _Les personnages de D.Gray-Man ne m'appartiennent pas (sinon je crois bien qu'ils seraient tous homosexuels...)

_Ch'tite note: _J'ai enfin écrit sur D.G-M, je suis contente! Un petit texte à tendance shônen-ai en plus (bin oui, venant de moi en même temps...). C'est court et il ne s'y passe pas grand chose... mais bon... Je pensais écrire aussi le texte du point de vue de Kanda, mais finalement je ne l'ai pas fait. Néanmois je n'abandonne pas cette idée. Ah, et pour le genre j'ai mis "hurt/comfort" mais je suis pas trop sûre... (oui bon, on s'en fout XD)

J'espère que vous apprécierez! (quand même un peu...)

* * *

**Juste lui**

_POV Allen :_

Encore une mission terminée. Encore une mission teintée de sang.

Combien de temps cela va-t-il encore durer? Je le vois bien, ils sont tous anxieux. Ils ont peur. Mais ils continuent de se battre, pour leur famille et pour leurs proches. Ils sont courageux. Chercheurs comme Exorcistes, ils n'abandonneront pas. Moi non plus. Je libérerai les Akumas. Et je détruirai le Comte Millénaire, ainsi que les Noah. C'est ma raison de me battre, ma raison de vivre. Mais combien de temps pourrons-nous continuer comme ça?

Perdu dans mes pensées, je n'entends pas Lenalee m'appeler. Je ne remarque sa présence que quand elle me touche l'épaule et me tourne vers elle.

"Okaeri, Allen!" me dit-elle en souriant. Son sourire est magnifique. Bien qu'il rayonne beaucoup moins qu'avant, ces temps-ci.

Une partie de son monde est en train de s'écrouler, mais elle continue quand même d'arborer un visage souriant, pour sa "famille". Elle est forte... et à la fois tellement fragile.

Je hoche la tête et lui sourit à mon tour, sans grande conviction. Elle devine à mon air peut enthousiaste qu'il y a encore eu beaucoup de pertes dans nos rangs, mais son sourire ne quitte toujours pas ses lèvres. Elle m'enlace tendrement. Lenalee est chaude, mais sa chaleur ne m'atteint nullement. Nous restons un petit moment ainsi, c'est vraiment gênant. Je rougis. Voyant cela, elle me lâche doucement et disparaît au recoin d'un couloir après m'avoir fait un petit signe de la main. Autrefois, je me serais sentit drôlement heureux. Mais aujourd'hui, cela me laisse indifférent. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi.

Je l'aime vraiment. Pas d'amour, mais presque. Elle est à la fois ma mère et ma petite soeur, bien qu'elle soit plus âgée que moi. Sa présence est apaisante. Je la protégerais quoi qu'il en coûte. Mais ce n'est pas d'elle dont j'ai besoin en cet instant. Je ne sais d'ailleurs pas vraiment de quoi j'ai besoin, au juste. Je me sens mal, vide, et j'ai envie de vomir. Je n'ai même pas faim. Je ne veux pas de quelqu'un qui compatisse pour moi, et je ne veux pas non plus d'une personne qui cache sa tristesse derrière son sourire. Non, je ne veux pas d'une personne comme moi. Je veux juste... je me le demande.

Je fais quelques pas et m'appuie contre le mur le plus proche. Je glisse lentement le long de celui-ci jusqu'à me retrouver assis par terre. J'enfouis ma tête au creux de mes bras et ramène mes jambes contre moi. Je me demande où je suis. Le QG de la Congrégation de l'Ombre est vraiment immense, je m'y perds toujours. D'autant plus que je n'ai vraiment pas fait attention cette fois-ci. Mais peu importe.

J'entends des bruits de pas qui se rapprochent. Encore un peu et ils s'arrêtent. Bientôt, une voix s'élève au dessus de moi.

"Dégage de là, moyashi."

Ah, Kanda... Je lève la tête vers lui. Ses vêtement sont déchirés par endroit, lui aussi doit revenir d'une mission. Il a une main sur la poignée de son sabre, prêt à le dégainer à tout moment. Mais pourquoi veut-il que je me pousse, au juste? Je jette un coup d'oeil au mur sur lequel je suis appuyé, mais qui en fait n'en est pas un. C'est une porte, probablement celle de sa chambre. Je me retourne vers lui, il me regarde toujours avec cet air méprisant et agacé. Son regard est dur, perçant. Et bizarrement, je me sens bien. Je ne bouge pas, juste pour l'embêter un peu. Ou peut-être que je n'ai pas envie de bouger. Il commence à s'impatienter, il doit sûrement avoir envie de me frapper.

"Bouge."

"Non."

Un soupire exaspéré s'échappe de ses lèvres. Il dégaine son sabre et, de la pointe de sa lame, soulève mon menton, caressant dangereusement mon cou. Un petit sourire étire mes lèvres. Je crois que je l'ai trouvé, ce dont j'avais besoin. Cette sensation...

Kanda. Kanda et son regard froid. Kanda, ce type au limites de l'asociabilité. Celui qui pourtant, me fait me sentir étrangement vivant. Nous nous détestons cordialement depuis le jour où nous nous sommes rencontrés. Il me hait et je le lui rend bien. Nous ne sommes pas fait pour nous entendre. Pourtant, d'une certaine façon, nous nous complétons. Et il est tout ce que je veux pour l'instant. Je n'ai pas besoin du sourire de Lenalee, ni du rire de Lavi, pas maintenant. Je n'ai pas besoin de me sentir aimé. Je ne veux pas ressentir cette "chaleur". Je désire juste une personne qui ne s'inquiète pas pour moi, une personne pour qui je ne suis peut-être rien. Une personne distante et glaciale. Juste lui. Juste Kanda.

J'attrape le bout de son sabre d'une main tremblante et m'en sert pour me relever. Ses yeux froids sont toujours posés sur moi, il a suivit tous mes mouvements du regard. Ma main glisse le long de la lame pour bientôt rejoindre la sienne. Il lève un sourcil interrogateur mais ne la retire pas. Comme je le pensais, elle est glacée. Je pose mon autre main sur sa joue. Froide aussi, évidemment. Il ne me repousse pas, je me demande pourquoi. Je caresse sa joue avec mon pouce. Je n'y avait jamais fait attention, mais il a un beau visage. Je me rapproche un peu plus de lui et enfouis ma tête dans son cou. Il empeste l'odeur du sang, mais ça ne me dérange nullement.

"Qu'est ce qui te prends, moyashi? Lâche-moi."

Et pourtant, il ne fait toujours rien pour me repousser.

"Non..." je murmure. Je ne le lâcherai pas.

Je ne pourrais pas dire que je me sens bien dans ses bras. Il ne sont pas chauds comme ceux de Lavi ou de Lenalee, et je ne m'y sens absolument pas en sécurité. Je me sens juste ailleurs. Comme dans un monde recouvert par la neige. Un monde froid et obscur. Sans que je m'en rende compte, quelques larmes commencent à perler au coin de mes yeux, pour bientôt venir mourir sur ma bouche.

Le bruit de son sabre qui tombe. Je sens sa main dans mon dos alors que je commence à sangloter doucement. Elle se crispe sur le tissu de mon manteau d'Exorciste. Puis il met son autre main dans mon dos et m'attire brutalement à lui. Il n'est pas doux, ni même attentionné. Il est brutal et maladroit.

"Juste pour cette fois." je l'entends dire près de mon oreille.

Sa voix me donne des frissons. C'est agréable, d'une certaine façon. Je souris à travers mes larmes.

"Dis-moi... quelque chose... n'importe quoi." je l'implore en m'accrochant à lui.

"Je te hais."

Oui, moi aussi, je le hais... Lui et ses paroles blessantes, je les hais tellement... et pourtant je suis là, à pleurer dans ses bras. Et pour rien au monde, je ne voudrais être ailleurs.


	2. POV Kanda

_Disclaimer: _Pas à moi!

_Chtite note:_ Voilà le POV de Kanda... j'l'aime pas trop... j'suis pas sûre d'avoir réussi à me glisser dans la peau du personnage (quoique pour Allen c'était pas trop ça non plus x3). M'enfin bon... j'espère que vous aimerez quand même!

* * *

**Juste lui**

_POV Kanda :_

"Très bien. Tu peux disposer Kanda!" me lance le Grand Intendant en agitant sa main de bas en haut.

Je m'incline et sors sans autre forme de procès. A peine ai-je fait quelques pas que j'aperçois Lenalee Lee. Je soupire, voilà pourquoi il m'a fait sortir au plus vite. Je n'avais même pas fini mon rapport. Mais dans un sens, ça m'arrange bien.

Je me dirige vers ma chambre et croise au passage cet abruti de futur Bookman. Je lui lance un regard froid, espérant qu'il ne m'adresse pas la parole. Peine perdue.

"Ooooh! Mais c'est mon petit Yû!" s'exclame-t-il.

Je passe à côté de lui comme si de rien n'était. Je ne suis pas d'humeur à dégainer Mugen, je l'épargnerais donc pour l'instant.

"Hey! Yû! Attends-moi!" je l'entends crier, mais je ne m'arrête pas. Pourtant je crois que Mugen me démange de plus en plus.

Je sens qu'il me rattrape, j'accélère donc le pas. Soudain, je sens une main sur mon épaule. C'est qu'il est rapide le bougre. Tant pis pour lui, il l'a cherché. Alors que je fais un geste vers la garde de mon sabre, son autre main attrape mon poignet. Là, il a signé son arrêt de mort. Lavi me sourit.

"Ne sois pas si tendu Yû! Je plaisantais!" Il me dit cela en tirant la langue, et avant que je n'ai pu faire un geste, s'éclipse déjà au détour d'un couloir. La prochaine fois, je ne le raterai pas.

Je me pince l'arrête du nez, agacé, et continu mon chemin. Vivement que je puisse enfin être au calme. Mais peut-être devrais-je d'abord aller me chercher un bol de soba? Non, ça attendra. En plus il me semble que l'autre borgne idiot est parti en direction du réfectoire.

Ca y est, je me trouve devant la porte de ma chambre. Seulement, le moyashi est là aussi. Quelle poisse. Il est assit par terre devant dos à ma porte, les jambes repliées et la tête au creux de ses bras. Ses vêtements sont en aussi piteux état que les miens. Reviendrait-il d'une mission? Mais peu importe, je n'en ai strictement rien à faire.

"Dégage de là, moyashi." je lui ordonne d'une voix sèche, en saisissant la garde de Mugen. Il lève la tête vers moi, un peu étonné, puis jette un coup d'oeil derrière lui. Il a intérêt à dégager et plus vite que ça. Le moyashi se retourne vers moi mais ne bouge toujours pas. Je prends un air qui se veut méprisant.

"Bouge."

"Non."

Très bien. Je soupire d'exaspération et dégaine mon sabre. De la pointe de ma lame, je soulève son menton, caressant dangereusement son cou. Un petit sourire étire ses lèvres. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi et cela m'importe peu. Je veux seulement me reposer, je ne suis même pas d'humeur à chercher la bagarre avec cet idiot. D'ailleurs, un type qui aime les akumas autant que les humais ne devrait même pas être exorciste.

Sans dire un mot, il attrape le bout de mon sabre d'une main tremblante et s'en sert pour se relever. Quel affront. Mais au moins il a bougé. Je ne le quitte pas du regard. Sa main glisse le long de la lame pour bientôt rejoindre la mienne. Je lève un sourcil interrogateur mais ne la retire pas. Il pose son autre main sur ma joue et la caresse avec son pouce. Qu'est-ce qu'il me fait là? Il se rapproche un peu plus de moi et enfouit sa tête dans mon cou. Ses cheveux blancs me chatouillent le nez. Je ne cherche pas à la repousser. C'est juste que je ne suis pas d'humeur à le tuer aujourd'hui. Oui, c'est sûrement ça.

Non en fait, ce n'est pas ça du tout.

"Qu'est ce qui te prends, moyashi? Lâche-moi." je dis, sans grande conviction néanmoins.

Bon sang, je n'arrive toujours pas à le repousser. Serait-ce parce que je n'en ai pas vraiment envie?

"Non..." il murmure. Apparemment, il n'a pas l'intention de me lâcher.

Quelques larmes commencent à couler le long de ses joues. Etrangement, je sens quelque chose se briser en moi. Je lâche Mûgen et pose ma main dans son dos. Il sanglote doucement. Mes doigts se crispent sur le tissu de son manteau d'Exorciste et je mets mon autre main dans son dos également. Je l'attire brutalement contre moi. Je ne cherche pas à être attentionné. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je fais cela, toujours est-il que je le fais quand même. C'est difficile à avouer mais je ne veux pas le voir pleurer. Il n'empêche que je me sens idiot comme ça.

"Juste pour cette fois." je dis près de son oreille.

Qu'il ne compte pas sur moi pour recommencer.

"Dis-moi... quelque chose... n'importe quoi." il m'implore en s'accrochant à moi.

"Je te hais."

Et c'est vrai. Je le hais depuis la première fois. Pourtant je suis là, à le serrer dans mes bras. Il n'y a aucune douceur dans mes gestes mais cela semble lui convenir parfaitement. Je crois finalement que si je le voulais vraiment, je pourrais le repousser. Alors c'est certainement que je n'en ai pas envie. Je ne cherche même pas à savoir pourquoi. C'est juste parce que c'est lui, juste parce que c'est maintenant.

Mais qu'il essaye de me refaire ça demain, et je lui trancherai sa jolie petite gorge à coup sûr.


End file.
